The present invention relates to a device for treating a flowing liquid.
In hospitals and other applications where hygienic conditions are important, there is a need for a device which will provide a treated water source. A treated water source in the context of this document should be taken to mean a source which provides water with an acceptable level of contaminants e.g. micro-organisms. A means of attaining this level could be a filter material with a suitable pore size or a chemical treatment or ion-exchange material.
One method of providing a treated water source is to attach a device which contains a treatment method such as a filter to an untreated water source such as a mains water tap. The water from the outlet of this device can then be used for applications where treated water is required. Some examples of the many situations where treated water is required are; for medical staff to prepare themselves before performing an operation, for the treatment of immunocompromised patients, for food preparation and for personal hygiene. It can also be required for cleaning medical equipment.
Liquid treatment devices for providing a source of treated water are known. One example of such a device is fitted to a tap by a connector and contains a filter and an outlet to provide a source of treated water. After it has been assembled, the device is placed in a suitable packaging, sealed to provide a microbiological barrier and sterilised so that the device is sterile whilst it being transported and stored. When ready for use, the sterile packaging is opened and the device is taken out and placed on the tap via the connector and then used.